Forum:New Theme
Ok, I've noticed that our theme for this wiki is sorta boring. I mean, blue background? That's is good as we can get? Seriously, I think we need to change that. Kirby Wiki has got some cool theme stuff goin' on over there. Even SNN has got a cool background. Really, it should be changed. I personally think my wiki has got a better theme than this. I'm just pointing out that this wiki should have a cooler look. I heard something about a MonoBook skin though, but I thought I might point this out anyways. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Jazzi brought this up a while back, but I'm not sure where she went with it. — Wattz2000 01:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well, this needs to be taken care of, I believe. The look of the Spanish MarioWiki is better than ours. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Even though I rather like most Spanish Wiki's theme, I think an original one for us, the English Wiki, would be best. And as I said above, Jazzi was working on a skin for us, but I don't know what happened exactly. — Wattz2000 01:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I've actually been working on a theme. It needs a few more tweaking cases. Wattz knows what it looks like, so he knows what I'm talking about. This theme was half assed. Very, very, half assed. Believe me, I could do way better, and I pretty much have in the new one. I just need it approved by CoCat, and tweaks made, and then we're good. And on the subject of the spanish one, unless someone speaks fluent spanish, we aren't going to get a skin like their's. And your wiki's skin is bland in Monobook. You need to specify what skin. – ''Jäzz '' 01:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Not MonoBook, that's what I meant, Jazzi. Do you want me to make a test wiki and put together a theme using the modern Wikia look and see if you like it? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's unneeded, seeing as I've already pulled together a theme for both skins, they both just need tweaking. – ''Jäzz '' 01:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well I knew you were working on that, but something happened and I haven't heard about it in a while. Can we make sure that this theme thing happens pretty soon? Not like really soon, but like within a couple of months? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :People have lives. I have a lot of issues in my personal life, which is the reason I was not on the wiki. Additionally, I edit heavily at another wiki, and monitor three others. I'm a busy person, plus school. I'm trying to get it tweaked out. But patience is a virtue. – ''Jäzz '' 01:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok. I didn't mean to offend or anything. I was just asking if you could get it done soon. And I didn't even tell you to (I can't tell you to do anything anyways lol). I asked if you could lol. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah we do need a new theme that is like more red instead of blue on monobook seeing that I use Monobook. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well blue is fine. Red is a bright color that can hurt people's eyes, so you have to make sure that the red is not so bright. I don't think we need that much red, but a little more could help. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No. Red is one of the hardest colors to get a good shade for. – ''Jäzz '' 14:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well that's what I was thinking. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so, considering that the cache is giving me issues, I can't tweak the theme that I've been working on. However, once the cache fixes itself, I can tweak it. – ''Jäzz '' 16:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Woo, a new theme. Can't wait to see it finally in action. — Wattz2000 17:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::If the stupid cache would update >< ::This always happens when I go to do css work. – ''Jäzz '' 18:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Since the cache is done being stupid, I can work with it now. – ''Jäzz '' 21:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Coolness! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::XD. I'd love a more professional one. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) http://jazzinsomniac.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ARecentChanges&useskin=monobook And of course, oasis would look similar. – ''Jäzz '' ''Jäzz '' 14:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. Please change it to that. I like it XD. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) There are two admins, we need permission from The Count. Oasis is done. – ''Jäzz '' 14:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's blocking me so I can't see the links, but I went to the wiki by putting in the address and it worked, and I saw the Modern Wikia look of it from Wiki Activity, if that is the thing that will end up on this site. Here's what I like and don't like: The heading needs to be red, I would believe (like it already is on this wiki). The background is cool. Looks a little messy, but overall I think it's fine. I looked at the monobook version by pressing the monobook preview on the wiki. I'm liking that one as well. It looks nice. I like the fixed background (in other words the fact it doesn't move), but I believe the transparency doesn't need to be that strong. Some of the things I can't read (please forgive me for all of this, I am an extreme perfectionist and many make fun of me and say I have OCD, and I don't believe I do, but who knows, I've never been tested). One more thing... I don't think there needs to be that much blue. It begins to remind me of Sonic (sorta... not completely). Now, if this isn't the one you're working on, I apologize for criticizing at all over something that isn't even happening. I've looked at the monobook version on this wiki, and I already thought the monobook version on this wiki looked fine, but yours is great too, so yeah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Quite frankly, you're being overly critical and are not noticing that the colors are coming from the logo itself. – ''Jäzz '' 17:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then. I didn't think that blue was a bad color, don't get me wrong. I just thought of Sonic when I saw it. Of course, the background obviously shows this isn't Sonic, so you could most obviously get away with it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC)